Internet Sensations
by D. Milk
Summary: Inui comes up with another crazy experiment, this time involving a webcam. Will Kaidou kill his boyfriend after they both become internet sensations? Emerald Pair, InuiKai, YAOI, LEMON, one-shot


**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **yaoi, shounen ai, lemon, implied voyeurism

**Pairing: **Emerald (Inui/Kaidou)

Inui smiled down at Kaidou's wide eyes, deeply tanned skin, and the ever uninterested and creepy expression. He was playing with the viridescent stud in his left ear reflecting the light that came streaming out of the house off of it—he'd gotten his ears pierced for the third time only a week earlier. As always, the chronic bandana was tied around his head, this one purple in color and plaid in pattern, and he was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Inui stepped aside wordlessly and let him come in.

He chuckled at Kaidou's obliviousness, but the shorter boy didn't seem to hear him. Inui closed the front door to ensure that there would be no interruptions—his parents were out of the house for a weekend, and they had left their responsible, seventeen year old son in charge…

"What did you want?" asked Kaidou flatly as he stared up at him.

Inui made himself look hurt. "Can't I see my boyfriend if I want to?"

Kaidou contemplated his expression, then replied at length, "I know you're up to something."

"Walk," ordered Inui moderately, poking his finger into the small of Kaidou's back. He didn't question.

"Ssssssss…."

Kaidou knew the way to Inui's room. He'd been there at least a hundred times. When he reached his destination, however, he stopped in the doorway and crossed his arms across his chest. Inui felt his skin as he brushed past him—it was cold and soft, which was exactly how Kaidou's skin was supposed to feel. "Not coming in?" questioned Inui with a smirk as he thought of ways to touch Kaidou even more.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing," he replied in his black, monotone voice.

Inui bent over his PC, causing Kaidou to wonder. "Don't worry about it," he muttered, blinking behind his obscuring lenses.

"Can you just stay away from that thing for once in your life?" he asked, and Inui detected the dejection in his voice. To everyone else, he would've sounded the same as he always did, but Inui had been reading Kaidou's mind for four years. Kaidou walked into the room and sat on Inui's bed with an indignant huff.

Inui turned around. "Sorry, Kaoru. I need your help with something."

Kaidou stared up at him, and he could only wonder what was going through that boy's well-honed brain. "What?"

"Hmm," said Inui, as if he didn't know how to begin. His voice was caramel—soft and rich and _so_ sweet. Kaidou's leg twitched as Inui adjusted his glasses. "An experiment, actually. To conclude if the porn-watching community would rather see two women kiss or two men kiss…"

"Porn?" muttered Kaidou, his eyebrows knitting.

Inui laughed a little. "Soft-core porn, of course…"

Kaidou remained silent for a few seconds, and Inui watched his face with a slight smile. His expression was suddenly dark, Inui observed with some extent of amusement. "So where'd you find girls who were willing to make out for you?" he asked, his venomous voice dripping with jealousy.

Inui _wasn't_ going to laugh. He wasn't going to provoke Kaidou anymore than he already had, for the sake of his experiment. He needed him to be compliant. "Hmm…" said Inui as he shifted his weight back and forth. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" spat Kaidou. "Leave me alone, you pervert!"

Inui smirked. Feisty was always so adorable on Kaidou. He stripped off his own shirt and tossed it onto the floor, exhaling loudly. "See? I took off my shirt…" Kaidou's eyes roved over his body hungrily, they way they always did when Inui undressed for him, but he didn't seem placated. "So we have to do this the hard way, Kaoru?" Inui stepped over and pinned the smaller boy to the bed.

"Ha… Get off!" protested Kaidou. Inui was yanking his shirt up over his ribs, chuckling disreputably. Kaidou really hated his boyfriend in that moment, and he especially hated his freakish size that gave him such an unfair advantage. "Knock it off, Sadaharu! Ssssss!"

"You brought this on yourself," he replied, his voice feigning disappointment but his delighted, bordering on sadistic grin was a dead giveaway that he was having the time of his life. He managed to work Kaidou's shirt off, and his bandana became untied along the way, getting tangled in the larger piece of clothing as Inui tossed them across the room, out of Kaidou's reach.

"Y-you're completely insane!" Kaidou hissed, scrambling backwards as Inui stood up to turn on the webcam. "Turn that thing off! I said turn it _off!_"

"Stop panicking," chuckled Inui with a negligent wave of his hand. "It'll only be for a few minutes…" He crawled onto his bed and maneuvered Kaidou so that he was straddling his hips.

"L-leave me alone! Ssssssss! S-ssssssss! I don't want to!"

Inui laughed again, more darkly than Kaidou had ever heard him laugh in his life, threading his hand through the smaller boy's silky black hair. Kaidou tried to struggle, honestly, he _tried_, but Inui pulled him down with no difficulty at all, causing Kaidou's shoulders to jerk in his direction. "Sss—" he tried again before their lips met, and Inui pulled him skillfully into the kiss.

Kaidou closed his eyes as his chest lurched forward precariously, but Inui wrapped his hands around his upper arms to suspend him. It felt strange to kiss like that at first, but he grew used to it soon enough. Inui kissed him hotly, pushing his tongue into his mouth with considerable force, and Kaidou blurrily wondered if he was just acting like that for his little experiment. Either way, he was getting hard. He moaned. He tried _never_ to moan, but with the taller man beneath him becoming increasingly aggressive with every second, it was hard not to.

Minutes passed like seconds, and after a while Inui ground his hips against Kaidou urgently. Kaidou broke the kiss, somewhat impressed by his boyfriend's ability to suppress his need for such a long time. "Cam…era…" he choked out, his hair falling over his flushed face. "T-turn it off…"

"Wait a minute," groaned Inui, pushing against Kaidou importunately.

"Hn…! Go turn it off!"

Inui gave a breathy sigh, then rolled Kaidou off of him. He stumbled over to his PC and pressed a button without having to look. He took off his glasses and tossed them onto the desk, then stood in front of Kaidou, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, panting and leaning back on his arms. Inui grabbed his wrists and switched their positions easily, nearly sending Kaidou toppling backwards in the process. He began to pull off the rest of the younger boy's clothes while Kaidou reached into his dresser and groped around for his lube. "I can't reach," he muttered irately. "Let go!"

Inui was too dazed to listen, and he yanked Kaidou onto his lap right as the other's hand grasped what he'd been looking for. He sighed deeply, feeling a bit flustered as Inui dragged his large hands through his hair ardently. He was growling insatiable, passionate words that were completely incoherent to Kaidou. "Okay," he hissed, slightly annoyed, and he unzipped his boyfriend's pants. He pulled out his member, spreading the lubricant over its length.

He felt his face flush as Inui sighed at the contact. "Kaoru… Stick it in…"

Kaidou narrowed his glossy eyes slightly. "W-what?"

"Yes, you'll be fine, come on…"

Kaidou hesitated, then closed his eyes and gently lowered himself onto Inui's slick member. He winced, feeling the tears blot his eyelashes and stream down his face. Inui touched his face, and Kaidou's eyes flickered open. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Kaidou nodded.

"Go ahead…" he said, wrapping his arms around the tall boy's neck. Inui began to thrust him slowly, and Kaidou moaned, leaning his head against his collarbone and sinking his teeth into his chest. Inui groaned loudly as Kaidou began roll his hips forcefully, causing Inui to brush against his prostate. "Aah…. S-sssss…!"

Kaidou sunk further down on Inui's rigid member, causing a burst of warmth in his body. "Mm, Kaoru, yes…" He moved one of his shaking hands to his boyfriend's member and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts. Kaidou was gasping uncontrollably, and Inui guessed that he was close, since he himself was almost there.

"Ah, I-I'm going to—" stammered, Kaidou. Inui smirked and groaned as Kaidou moaned provocatively. Inui came seconds after, inside of Kaidou. He panted feeling Kaidou's grip around his neck loosen, and the smaller boy removed himself delicately, collapsing onto the bed. There was no doubt that Kaidou would be feeling _that_ for a week. Inui zipped up his pants and stood up, then picked up his shirt and tossed it at Kaidou.

"If you're going to sleep, put that on first so you don't catch a cold…" He took the few steps required to get to his computer desk so he could pick up his glasses, but then he noticed something strange…

"I…need to go home….b'cause Hazue is…… I haf'to… take him to…" Kaidou sat up blearily, wrapping himself in Inui's oversize shirt so that it slipped off his shoulders. He curled up into a little ball.

Inui drummed his fingers, replacing his glasses. The screen on his computer was black. Someone had turned off the monitor… rather, _he_ had turned off the monitor……instead of the webcam. He quickly shut it off, glancing at Kaidou with newfound guilt. He was half-asleep, snuggled up with Inui's shirt. "Stupid computer…" muttered Kaidou possessively, and Inui sighed. There was no use crying over spilled milk. He got into bed with Kaidou, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his new earring.

The shorter boy mumbled something unintelligible, and Inui shushed him. "Go to sleep, Kaoru," he murmured.

"Sadaharu…" he sighed, and Inui smiled.

"Go to sleep, Kaoru."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaidou limped out onto the tennis courts on Monday. Inui had missed school that day and wouldn't return any of his text messages. Where the hell was he? To make matters worse, he'd been limping all day, and so many of his peers actually had the nerve to _laugh_ at him. It's not like they _knew_ that his boyfriend had screwed him a little too hard… As far as they knew, he had sprained his ankle jogging. And that's exactly what he told them.

"Tezuka-buchou," he addressed his senior, raising his head to stare up at him. "I can't practice today. I… sprained my—"

"Yes, I heard all about it…" Kaidou might have been seeing things, but he could've sworn that he saw the corner of his buchou's mouth twitch slightly. "Sit down and watch practice, then…"

Kaidou waited until Tezuka couldn't see him to roll his eyes. What was that jerk smiling about? He made his way with difficulty over to the bleachers, but once he was about three feet from them, Kikumaru seemed to fall out of the sky and land in front of him. He stood up, grinning, hands on his hips. He was chuckling slightly, and Kaidou tried to go around him.

Kikumaru leaned in the direction he tried to move. "Where ya goin', Kaidou-kun?"

"I just want to sit down," he growled out, trying to go the other way. Again, Kikumaru tilted and blocked his path. "Sssssss…"

"I wanna talk to you," he said, his face straightening to a calm smile. "Ya know, it took a lot of guts to do what you did… I never really expected it from you… and Inui… Well, now that I think about it, I guess I'm not so surprised about him. But I mean, _you_… And I was like, 'I _know_ him!' But I guess… you know, since you're a celebrity now…"

Kaidou narrowed his eyes at the rambling acrobat. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Kikumaru blinked, seeming confused as Oishi appeared behind him. "Well… you know, the—"

"I don't think we should bother him about it," said Oishi apologetically, his face slightly flushed. He laughed nervously, then grabbed his doubles partner by the arm. "Let's warm up, Eiji…" He began to tug him away, and Kikumaru just grinned.

"See ya, Kaidou-kun."

Kaidou sighed, then sat on the bleachers, thinking hard. People were acting so weird to him. They were staring, pointing, laughing… and Kikumaru's weird comments and Oishi's little outburst… What was going on? Fuji was whispering to Tezuka and staring candidly in his direction, Tezuka had nearly _smiled_ at him, Echizen had smirked at him smugly that day at lunch, and every time he passed Momoshiro in the hall, that ape burst into hysterical laughter without even saying anything. Kawamura hadn't said anything to him—he rarely did, and Inui was suspiciously absent…

His phone vibrating in his pocket, rousing him from his thoughts. He pulled it out and stared at the text message. It was from his brother, and it read, "WTF MAN?" Below the text there was a link. Kaidou sighed glumly, pulling his knees up and resting his head on one and his wrist on the other. He had nothing better to do, so he used the link.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inui didn't answer the door. Kaidou hadn't knocked—he had simply come in. Inui raised an eyebrow at him as he stormed into his room, his face flushed a bright pink shade, his body trembling. "I'm going to fucking _kill you_," he vowed.

"So you found out, huh?" replied Inui, not bothering to stand up from his bed, where he sat, reading a book. "Honestly, Kaidou, it was an accident."

"Then why don't you take the fucking video down?" he raved, and Inui laughed.

"You know, I should… The prerequisites of the experiment didn't include having sex. I guess I'll have to start over…" He gave Kaidou a sultry smirk, then growled, "What do you think of that?"

Kaidou twitched, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You wanna know what _I_ think of that?" he hissed, wrapping his shaking fingers around the webcam perched on top of the monitor and yanking it forcefully, severing the chord. Inui knew he had said the absolute worst thing there was to say in that situation. But he had dug his grave, and now he would lie in it.

"What?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inui took the video down, then glanced at his boyfriend mournfully, who lay on his bed, staring out the window smugly. He wasn't surprised at the number of hits to the video on his website, but he _was_ surprised at his bloody nose, cracked glasses, and broken webcam.

Damn, Kaidou had a good arm.

_-owari-_

**A/N: **Yep, so I love Emerald Pair… If you loved this slightly kinky one shot, then write me a review and tell me. Also, if you read this author's note, please wish Kaidou a happy late birthday in your review! Thanks to everyone for reading.

Love, Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.


End file.
